


A Very Merry Christmas

by accioaroace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioaroace/pseuds/accioaroace
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus by proposing to him on Christmas Day
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



‘Ready for your present, Moons?’

Remus nodded eagerly, curious to find out he was getting for Christmas. Sirius had been weirdly secretive this year, like hurriedly stopping what he was saying to James whenever Remus was around, to locking the spare room with dozens of spells to keep Remus out.

‘I’m going to have to blindfold you, okay?’ Sirius asked, holding up a scarf.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Remus agreed, his curiosity growing as he let Sirius tie the scarf over his eyes securely. Once he was blindfolded, he felt Sirius’ warm lips brushing against his own in a soft kiss, before he was lead into what he assumed was the spare room, judging from the unlocking spells Sirius was whispering under his breath.

He could hear Sirius moving around slightly, before saying, ‘You can open your eyes now, Re.’

Remus untied the scarf and pulled it off, only to gasp in surprise. The room had been decorated beautifully. Tinsel was strung up on the walls, along with Christmas lights that twinkled brightly at him. Snow that was charmed to fall from the ceiling drifted down onto the large Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the room. But the thing that surprised Remus the most was Sirius.

Because Sirius was on one knee, with a ring in his hand.

Remus’ hand flew to his mouth as he gaped wordlessly at his boyfriend, who smiled up at him with so much love in his eyes. ‘Sirius?’ he choked out.

‘Remus,’ he began. ‘We’ve been best friends for eight years, and dating for three. Ever since I met you on the train in first year, we’ve always been at each other’s sides. You are so kind and wonderful and smart, and I never want to be apart from you so. There’s nobody I love more than you, and there never will be. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.’

Tears of happiness began to roll down Remus’ cheeks as he fought not to completely break down. ‘Oh, Sirius,’ he whispered, his throat blocking up with tears.

He watched as Sirius began to cry as well, his words getting stuck in his throat. He swallowed, before taking a deep breath. ‘Remus,’ he said. ‘Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?’

‘Yes,’ Remus whispered, nodding furiously, not even having to think about it. Sirius was the love of his life, and he would love him forever, no matter what. ‘Yes, yes, of course, Sirius. I love you so much.’

He’d seen Sirius’ smile a million times, but Remus swore he’d never seen a smile as beautiful as the one Sirius gave him then.

Sirius stood and slipped the ring onto his finger, before flinging his arms around Remus and kissing him eagerly. Remus responded in kind, the world melting away to the two of them as Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and tugged him closer.

After their kiss, Remus moved back to stare into Sirius’ beautiful, stormy grey eyes, before pulling him into a hug and kissing the side of Sirius’ head. ‘I love you,’ he whispered into Sirius’ hair. ‘I love you. I love you.’

‘I love you too, Moony,’ Sirius whispered back. ‘I love you too.’

Remus stepped out of the hug and cupped Sirius’ face in his hands, smiling like an idiot at his now-fiancé. ‘I can’t believe we’re getting married,’ he whispered breathlessly.

‘Me neither,’ Sirius whispered back. He took Remus’ hand and held it up, as if to check that he really was wearing the ring. Sirius’ smile grew as he gazed down at the diamond on Remus’ finger, before lifting up his hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

Remus smiled adoringly at his fiancé, before leaning forward and kissing him again. ‘I love you more than anything, Sirius Black,’ he whispered against his lips.

‘It’ll be Sirius Lupin soon,’ Sirius whispered, leaning his forehead against Remus’. ‘And I love you too, Remus Lupin. More than you could ever imagine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Instagram, both usernames are accioaroace
> 
> Thanks to girlwithacrown/wolfstars_ for running the Wolfstar Advent Calendar!


End file.
